That world
by super12123
Summary: I'm not sure what I want so say so... Shiro in a school I guess. This is now a full story but any help is appreciated. Rated M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this his a new story I made since I out of idea for my other one. I would appreciate some feed back, thanks. And big thumb up to the discord squad.**

A young eevee is peacefully sleeping in his bed, the soft sun rays passing through the white shade. The birds were singing their songs on the trees outside, bringing peace and harmony to the room. Just behind the door footsteps could be heard moving closer and closer to the door, then they went silent right in front of the door.

"Shiro dear, it's time to wake up." A soft female voice said behind the door. "You would want to be late for your first day in your new school, don't you." The so called Shiro began to move in his beg. "Yeah Yeah…I'm up mom." He said, jumping off the bed and popping a few articulation. "Geez can't get to sleep peacefully here."

"I heard you Shiro." His mom said laughing. "Watch what you say."

"S-sorry mom." He quickly respond, running to the door and opening it. "I'll go eat my breakfast." He ran downstairs and into the kitchen, jumping on the counter and walking to the berry basket.

"I wonder how school works here." He said grabbing a spicy tomato berry. "I guess I'll have to see." With that he jumped off the counter and grabbed his trusty school bag. "Bye mom!" He said as he walk to the front door. "Bye sweetie." He heard his mom said as he close the door behind him.

The walk to the school establishment was only a few minutes and without anything worth stopping by. With the sunny weather and hot wind the walk was as enjoyable as one could be, well that is until you get to the school and everything stops. In front of him stood the tall building whose name was wrote on a stone slab in front of the door. On the stone could be read: _Jirachi High School. "Geez what a name."_ Shiro thought as he walk through the gate, the tall building standing tall in front of him, with his three floor the school could be mistaken for a mountain for the eevee walking in front of it.

"Are you Shiro, young eevee?" A voice called next to him. Shiro quickly turned toward the sound. "Y-yes it's sir." The pokemon in front of him was a pegeoto, flying a little higher than Shiro's head. "Nice to meet you Shiro. As you can see I'm the director of this fine establishment, Mr. Anderson. Please follow me I'll show you the class you'll be attending to from now on." The young eevee followed the step of Mr. Anderson, more or less actually.

The inside walls of the school were filled with different sort of notices for the school's groups. " _Combat, cooking, robotic and music are the most represented. Must be most popular."_ Shiro once again thought as he took a look around the wall. The director continued to lead Shiro through the maze of walls and doors that composed the school, passing by multiple class filled with various kind of pokemon. Each one of them absorbed by the professor's voice and unaware of the duo walking by the door.

After what seem like an eternity for our protagonist they finally reach their final destination, stopping in front of door that looked like all the other. The director opened the door with a surprising ease considering his legs. Everyone in the class turned their heads toward the newcomers, especially the little eevee walking next to the director who walked in front of the class.

"Hello everyone, I guess you are probably confused by my presence in your class. Do not worry, nobody his punish." Mr. Anderson said, earning some happy sigh from certain students. "On the contrary I brought you a new student. Meet Shiro, he just moved to our lovely town McBerry. I sincerely hope you'll gave him a proper integration into your class. Very well, now that I finish that I'll leave and let Shiro present himself correctly." With that he left the room and close the door behind him, floating to wherever he needed to be. The poor eevee was left alone in front of a class literally eaten by the class' gaze.

The teacher, a rather young floazel, was the first to break the silence. "I'm Mr. Hydro but you can call me Prof H if you prefer. Why don't you tell us a bit more about you, I'm sure the other are dying to know you more than just a name." He said motioning Shiro to take his place in front of the class. At the back of the class a voice started to talk with an high concentration of stupidity in it.

"Yeah, like we would~." Fortunately the teacher reacted before it would became too bad for the class integrity. "Shut up Adam, no one like you." All around the class people-most guys- started to shout some 'oooh' as the person name Adam stopped to talk. The teacher gave an sign for Shiro to begin.

"R-right. I am Shiro Joseph Obillard Haneda but can just call me Shiro Haneda. I come from the northern region also called Cana. I moved in my new house just yesterday after a 4 hours long flight. I really like science or everything that as somewhat a connection to it. Yeah that's pretty much it for now, the rest will come later as I talk to friend." He said with assurance and calmness. Everyone in the class started to talk about his somewhat weird accent in his voice, the prof interested in his new student ask him the question everyone wanted to ask. "You got a certain accent in your voice. English isn't your first language, right?" Shiro just nodded in respond. _Better finish this soon, don't want to be the center of their attentions for too long._ He thought, getting inpatient to have seat to put his butt onto.

"Alright, we used enough of our precious time." Prof H said, taking his chalk back in his hand. "Just take a place wherever you want." Shiro took a look around the class. There were empty seats but the pokemon sitting next to them blocked them with their feet or paws. The only seat left was on the left of another eevee, a female if that wasn't already enough. _Great just what I wanted. Meh it's better then these dumbass blocking the other seats._ Where the only thought he had as he walked down the row of desk. He sat in his place calmly setting his back next to him and getting a notebook and a pencil from it. "Ahh, already wanting a girlfriend Shiro?" Prof H said. "You set your goals pretty high for a newcomer." All the class laugh at the teacher's remark, even the girl next to him let out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry sir." Shiro said under the laughter of everyone. Nobody heard him except the female eevee next to him. "You don't have to be sorry, it's just a joke." She said smiling to him.

"Sorry about that." He responded to her, scratching the back of his head. "It's just an old habit I have." After a few minutes of laughing, the teacher went back to actually teaching something. "So the circle is blah blah blah" was Shiro had to hear before he already knew what Prof H was talking about. _I've already seen this last year… this is gonna be boring._

"Hem…Shiro, right?" The girl next to him said. He turned his head in direction and nodded. "I'm Sarah by the way. You got a weird accent, why?"

"Oh… it's because I'm actually french. Well not entirely but for short that's why." Shiro said. "It's really annoying sometimes but I got used to it after a while."

"So you can like talk french and everything?" She said with a little too much amusement in her voice. "Bien sur. Cette langue est après tout ma première." Sarah's eyes reflects only a part of her full amazement. "That's so cool. And it sound so perfect~." The sound of the bell cut her sentence and everyone of the student started to packed their stuff in their bags, leaving mere seconds after the bell's ringing stopped.

"Come on let's get to the cafeteria Shiro." Sarah said has she flipped her bag on her back. "You can come eat with me considering you don't really have friends to be with. I'll present you to my friend." She gripped Shiro's right forepaw and dragged him through the sea of student.

After navigating through multiple waves of student, finally stepping into the cafeteria. The duo walking in line to get there food, the people moving so slowly it used 15 min from their original 1 hour for diner. With the food tray in their mouth they walked toward a table where two pokemons were currently sitting, a liligan and a zoroark.

"Hew gwil." Sarah said while putting her tray on the table. "How's going?"

"Pretty good." The girls said in sync.

"You girls are the worst. So, I want you to meet Shiro. He's the new guy in town." Shiro simply smiled and wave at them. "Shiro the liligan is Claire and the zoroark is Naomi."

"Is he like you boyfriend or something?" Claire ask Sarah. "Cause you rarely are with boys." Sarah's cheek went slightly red but Shiro's stayed a brownish color. "What makes you think that? He's not my boyfriend"

"Probably the fact that you denied it." Naomi said. "Don't worry we're just making fun of you. So why did you change school?"

"Oh…eh… it's because my mom needed to move here for her work. She works as an accountant and was relocated here for reason I don't really know."

"Oh that's a shame." Sarah said. "That must be hard for you."

"Na. It's not the first that we have to move so I got the hang of it" Shiro respond as he stuffed his mouth with some yummy fries. "I should finish high school here but I can't be sure."

"I'm sure you'll love your time" Claire teased the two eevees. "Seeing you already have a fan of yours."

"What do you mean by 'fan of yours'." Responded Sarah as she finished her plate and glared at her two friends. _Great now I'm stuck with a girl problem. What's gonna happen next? A legendary is gonna pop up and talk to me?_

" **Like that's gonna happen. Ha**."

"You're totally right… wait did someone just talk in my head?"

" **...** "

"meh must be my imagination" Shiro though. He took a few second to notice the furry paw waving in front of his face. "Earth calling Shiro. I repeat Earth calling Shiro, you still here?"

"Y-yeah." Shiro said, shaking his head and blinking his eyes a few times. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"That's ok but we need to get back to class, come on. Bye Claire, Naomi." The eevee duo left the two girls and walked to their next class.

 **After school**

"Geez. The classes are soooo boring." Shiro said as walk through the school's front yard with Sarah. The finally reach the end of street where they would separate. "So I'm gonna go home, See you tomorrow Sarah."

"See you tomorrow Shiro." Sarah said as she walk in the opposite direction from Shiro. The two eevees disappear in the labyrinth of street that his the city.

After a walk of 5 minutes, the front door of his house stood before him. Taking his key from his bag he unlock the and stepped inside dusting his paws on the carpet.

"I'm home mom." Shiro said across the house. He walk through the kitchen, his mom occupied to make the souper for today,her four rubans moving around the entire room and making various actions. "Hi honey. You did school went today?" Her mom ask him still working on the food.

"It went great. I made new friends" he respond. "There one in my class, she's named Sarah." With that he left to go up stairs in his room, closing the door, dropped his bag on his chair next to his desk and flopping on the bed. "Cool… now I got to do my homework." Shiro said as he crawl to the floor and onto the chair. "So math it is. Mhm… donzo…"

 **1 hour later**

"That was quick. I finished all my homework." The eevee said closing his math notebook and sliding it in his bad. "Now I don't have anything to do maybe I could~"

"Dinner's ready Shiro, come downstairs." He heard his mom shout from the kitchen. He started to run downstairs and jumped on the chair, the filled with a wonderful smell. "What are we eating mom?" He said as he sniff the air to try and get what is on the menu.

"It's your favourite, a good ol poutine." Her mom said as she walk to the table and place the plate in front of him. "I did it just like back home. I thought it would fit with your first at the new school. So who is this Sarah?"

"She a girl in my class and I sit next to her. Oh and she's an eevee just like me." He said as he eat a mouthful of fries with cheese, the greasy goodness filling his tongue with the flavour of home. "Anything special going on between you two?" Her mom said with a large smile on her face.

"Mom! Come on." Shiro quickly respond as he could feel his cheek become slightly redder than usually. "Why do you have to do this? I don't like it."

"Can't I have a little fun with my son?" Her mom said, one of her four ribbons moving to Shiro's head and scratching his left ear. "Sometimes you look just like your father." Her smile brightens as she remembers her husband and how far he is yet so close thanks to the technology that is all around them. At least she had her son to be with her.

"Can we talk to daddy tonight?" Shiro ask with the hope he would be able to see his father he didn't have chance to talk to since he moved.

"I'm sorry dear but he's working at that time." Her mom said with compassion in her voice. "You can talk to him during weekends since you have free time. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." The young eevee left the table with his plate in his maw, dropped it in the sink and left for his room upstairs.

"What am I gonna do now ehhhh… well I could go take my shower since I don't have anything better to do." Shiro walked up to the bathroom, close the door behind him and started the shower waiting for it to warm up at a comfortable temperature. _Ahhh that feels good. Nothing like a good shower to wash off all the fatigue and worries of the day._ He passes all the events that occurred during the day but could stop thinking about the other eevee, Sarah. _I mean she's really cool and all but why?_

" **Maybe because like her. You two got quite close during the day after all."**

" _Who said that?_ " He thought as The a voice once again talking in his head and he dreaming nor hallucinating. He was alone in the shower so nobody could've talk to him. For the eevee nothing made sense at that point and was only more confused as he ask himself more questions.

" **Don't worry bro. I'm just the manifestation of your consciousness."**

" _You're my consciousness? Since when are you here?"_

" **I'm here since 8 o'clock sharp in the morning or since you got to the school."**

"Why didn't you 'appear' sooner? I went to multiple different school yet you never talk to me"

" **Well I could explain it to you, but you are in the shower for like 20 minutes and should probably get out now if you don't want your mom to have some questions about this."**

" _R-right!"_ Shiro quickly shut the water and walk onto the marble floor, his fur wet and dripping heavily onto the tiles. Opening a door on his left he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself until he could walk without moving the entire ocean with him. After doing all the other essential he finally stepped out of the bathroom and go to his room. He flopped onto his bed looking at the ceiling.

" _You still here?"_

" **Of course I won't leave until I fell like it so from now on I'm in your mind and know all and every fantasies you have."**

" _I don't have any fantasies."_

" **Mhm and why were you thinking about Sarah 5 minutes ago? It's obviously not because you were talking to her since she's not here."**

" _I don't fantasize about her! I just thought of her for a second that's it._

" **More like a good 5 minutes if you ask me."**

" _Are you seriously my consciousness?! Cause you're sure annoying."_

" **Well of course, I'm just make fun of you. It's kinda boring here and need a little entertainment."**

" _You aren't helping like at all."_

" **Well sorry if I just want to have fun."**

" _Fuck it, I'm going to sleep."_ With that he closed his eyes and waited for the sleep to come to him but could help but think about the conversation he just had with his so called consciousness. " _Geez that world… is so weird."_

" **You tell me."**

Don't forget to leave a comment on anything that should be worked on. See you guys later.

-Super


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is chapter 2 of That world. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter cause I had fun writing it.

" **Wake up Shiro. Rise and shine sleepy head."**

" _Not… now…I want… to sleep… for longer."_

" **Come on wake up Shiro wake up. I don't have all day to wait for you to get your ass of that bed."**

" _Just shut up and let me sleep already."_

" **Oh my Arceus! Is that Sarah I spot outside? It is, it's her alright."**

" _What? really?"_ Shiro's eyes shot open and he quickly moved on the bed. The only thing he could see outside was trees, grass, car and houses. There were no pokemon in sight on the streets.

" **You should've seen your face it was priceless. And your reaction when I said Sarah was here, so funny. Hahaha."**

" _Why the fuck did you do that? I could've wake up by myself."_

" **Yeeeah but I was starting to get impatient for you to wake up. So I decided to take the initiative and help you get up today. Ain't I the best conscience you could ask for?"**

" _Considering you're harassing me and looking into my thoughts… no. I would have preferred you to never appear in the first place."_

" **Well too bad cause you're stuck with me for a looooong time. Now get your ass down stairs and quickly, you got a breakfast to take."**

" _But it's only 7h20 in the morning. And the school's at like 5 minutes~"_

" **Stop freaking complaining and just got get your berry. You'll see why I ask you to get up early once at school."**

" _Geez alright. If I could you would already be dead."_ The eevee walk up to his door and walk to the kitchen. On the way to it he saw his mom on the couch in front of the TV, passing through channels with the remote in one of her ribbons. His mom noticed is presence and smile to him, one of her ribbons extending until she could scratch his head.

"Morning dear. You are up quite early in the morning." Her mom ask him with her usual happiness. "Is there a reason why? I usually have to come to our room otherwise you just continue to sleep."

"I just felt like going to school earlier today." Shiro said as he walk in the kitchen to grab a quick meal. He took a look at the basket that held a multitude of different coloured berries. After looking at the different options he set his mind on a citrus berry, the taste filled his mouth and gave a small energy boost. Shiro jumped of the counter and onto the floor, walking up to get his bag in his room and back down. Passing his mom and walking to the front door ready to leave for school.

"I'm going to school, see you after mom!" The cheerful eevee said as he opened the door and exited the house, walking toward the school. At this time of the day nothing seemed to be awake, like the entire city was asleep waiting for a certain time on the clock before springing in action once again. The were no pokemon on the streets, except the few he walked by. The school building was mostly empty of student, just a bunch of person were walking around. Shiro walked to the main hall, looking around for no one in particular. He didn't recognize any of the person sitting around, none of there seemed to match the one in his class.

" _So consciousness, what's the big surprise? I don't see anything worth coming for so early in the morning."_

" **You aren't very observant are you? Sometimes I just ask myself if you should have glasses."**

" _I told you I don't see anything! Are you blind or what? What's so important in here?"_

" **Geez. I know you're small but come on! You don't see another fur ball like you? I'm sure you can see her, you just don't want to admit it!**

" _I don't see… ooohhh. You were talking about Sarah who's sitting back there. Why didn't you said it earlier?"_

" **Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I were to tell you, no? Now what are you waiting for go see her."**

" _Right. But you shut your mouth, I don't want any of your dumb comments."_

" **You're no fun, fluff ball."**

" _Just shut up already."_

" **Ok,ok. You go make her heart yours."**

Deciding to just ignore the last comment he walked to the female eevee, the girl too absorbed in what probably was homework to notice him. On her right ear was a small ribbon, blue and green with a small golden circle to keep it all together. Despite the teasing his consciousness made this morning he couldn't denied the fact that she was beautiful, like really beautiful. Shiro jumped on the chair next to her, Sarah still unaware of his presence.

"Hey Sarah. Howdy?" Shiro said placing his back on the table. "What ya doing?" She slowly look up still writing on the paper.

"Oh. Hey Shiro. I just finishing some homework. What are you doing here at this time?"

"I was just thinking I could come to school earlier. And by the way this ribbon looks really good on you." Shiro said looking deep into her eyes. She blush and brought a paw to her ear feeling the ribbon.

"Y-you really think so? Thanks."

"It's nothing. You should wear it more often, it makes you eye look beautiful." The poor eevee in front of him was now a deep red, probably more embarrassed than a legendary caught eating rare candy. "S-stop it. It's making me embarrassed. Let's just change subject okay?"

"Alright. So what are you working in?" Shiro asked her, Sarah's embarrassment clearly making the atmosphere hard to feel at ease. Nonetheless he tried to start conversation, despite his lack of general idea.

"I doing some mathematics exercises. You know for the homework Mr. Hydro gave yesterday." Sarah set the paper on the table in between them. "I just can't seem to get it. Did you manage to finish it?"

"Oh it's easy. I'll just get my notebook from my back." Shiro opened his bag, moving paper around in his bag and finally reach his math notebook. "So since it's pretty much the only thing I did there's not much in."

" **Continue on that road and you'll have her in the bag, the metaphoric one. Plus I told you you'll like this."**

" _Why do you want me to be close to her? It's not like you know her since you're my consciousness."_

" **There's a lot more I should tell you but I won't do it now. Oh and I do this cause I like school drama. It's just so fun to watch. I remember the first time Arceus showed us this or was it Giratina? He had a weird umbreon I think… yeah… no-no. Meh I don't remember correctly so~"**

" _Did you just said Arceus? That doesn't make any sense how could you know~"_

" **Just shut up and help her! Can't you see she's waiting for ya to show her how this nonsense of a math problem is done?"**

The said consciousness was right. In front of him was the confused yet adorable face of Sarah who was waving her left paw in front of Shiro's eyes. "Earth is calling Shiro. You still here?" The eevee blink his eyes and shook his head, after a few second he finally regain full control of his mind and body. "S-sorry just lost in my mind. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, now that you're back on earth why don't you show me how you did the question number 4?" The two eevees stayed side by side until they was just enough time to get to the gym class. At least there weren't any PE uniform to put on considering they have fur. The gym room was a large square with a large double door on one side, probably opening on the outside battle ring. Multiple bench were set on the side with students sitting on them. The teacher, a large machamp, was sitting at his desk writing on some papers no one could see. At his neck was a stopwatch was strapped around his neck.

" _How cliche is it for a gym teacher to have a stopwatch on him?"_

" **I dunno you tell me."**

Like on an invisible timer the teacher rise from his sitting position and walked up to the group of student his large body overpowered any of the students in the class. "So… I heard there's a new weakling in this class." He said, his voice was deep and inspired respect for him unlike Mr. Hydro who was more cool and chill kinda teacher. "It's supposed to be an eevee, show yourself before I have to get you myself." Sarah pushed Shiro forward looking at him with this 'go on' look. "It's me sir." The teacher turned himself toward him and bent down so he was on the same level.

"Nice to meet you… Shiro Joseph Obillard Haneda. It's too long I'll call you JOSH so it's easier. I'm Mr. Champ." The poor eevee couldn't do anything except wait for thing to advance.

" **I like this guy. JOSH is a cool nickname for you, I might start calling you like that."**

" _Just close your mouth I have enough problems with you I don't need another nickname."_

" **Ok ok. Fine by me, if it's what you want. I'll just appear in the worst moment possible and watch closely how you deal with it."**

"Since you're new I want to test you a bit on your physical capabilities, come with me. The others can do what they it's a free class." All of the student jumped in joy, a free class was always something you kids scattered around the gym, talking or playing with their friends. All except Sarah who followed Shiro and the teacher. They stopped in a corner of the room, the teacher leaving to get some stuff.

"Why are you here?" Shiro asked, his discomfort clearly visible and audible in his voice and movements. "Well it's not like I'm gonna play with this gang of morons. So I just thought I could see what you're capable of." Mr. Champ came back with a rope, weighs and his trusty stopwatch in his hands, the weight wasn't a problem for him that's for sure. He looked at Sarah with confusion as he approached the duo. "What are doing here miss?"

"Oh I'm just here to watch. Is it ok for you sir?" The teacher nodded before talking. "I don't mind but don't interrupt or interfere with us." He set aside the stuff on his right. "Ok JOSH. I want you to do as much push ups as you can. And no cheating cause if you do cheat you'll run three laps. Let's go no time to waste!" Shiro set himself in position and started to… pump I guess? Well let's just say that and get to the story. After a few minutes he already was at 100 push ups and seconds later he couldn't continue stop at an impressive 106 total.

"I can't continue… I'm dead…" Panted heavily Shiro, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to regain his breath. Sarah couldn't help but giggle as the teacher noted his performance and continued the program. "Ok now we do set ups. Come on we're only getting started."

 **After the testing**

"Ok we've done everything. You can go rest." Mr. Champ said while moving the stuff back at his place. Talking about the eevee he was laying on his back desperately trying to calm his breath with Sarah next to him.

"My my. That's some good scores." She said looking at the sweaty fur ball next to her. "You got a good physical strength and stamina, I'm impressed."

" **You heard that JOSH she** _ **likes your stamina.**_ **You know what that means, except the… 'fun' got a good point in the good direction bro."**

" _You really have to say this now. It's not helping at all."_

" **You totally break the fun JOSH."**

" _Stop calling me like this! I preferred when you call me fur ball it's less dumb._

" **Geez your a tough crowd just by yourself."**

" _Thanks. I really appreciate it."_

Shiro came back from his mind finally calm from all the works he'd done. He rolled on all four, his legs feeling like wet noodles and oddly enough still supporting his body. "Yeah I got this from my dad." Shiro said, walking out of the gym. "Since he's an arcanine he got good strength and stamina. I kinda inherited this from him."

"That cool. Sometimes I wonder how I would be if my parents weren't two eeveelution."

"Mhm. But I also got some less cool part from my father. Like the fact that I like to sleep a lot."

"Well let's get to the next class before we're late." The duo walked to their next class with the charismatic Mr. Hydro. The teacher was sitting at his chair, checking every now and then the students that came in. When everyone was in class he started to gather all the homework notebooks and left them in a pile on the front right of his desk.

"Ok class, as you know we have orals coming up soon. If you forgot or you were just not here for Shiro, the oral is about a scientific experiment that took place somewhere in the world and that changed our perspective of this planet." He said giving a piece of paper to everyone. "You got with someone and team up. Only two per team not three. After that you chose a subject and write it on the paper that you'll give me later. And be sure to be with someone you be productive with." Sarah and Shiro looked at each other's and without words they were together in a team.

"So what should be our theme?" Sarah ask Shiro. "Maybe we could talk nuclear energy and how it give electricity to almost all the people of the country." Shiro nodded in agreement writing the subject on the paper and bringing it to the teacher in his maw. He got back to his place next to Sarah with no real conversation. "So hem… we should…like go to each other's houses so we can work on the project during the weekend."

"Yeah why not. I'll ask my parents if you can come Sunday." Sarah said while noting everything in her notebook.

"Ok class. Everyone to your desks." Mr Hydro said walking in front of the first row of desk. "Since everyone as a team and a subject, we'll start the class. We have a lot of thing to learn and not enough time. So get ya notebook and get you ears all open because you have to listen to what I to say." With that they were in for another day of learning about nothing that would be actually useful later in their life.

 **After school**

"Ahhhhh. Why do we have so much homework?" Shiro sighed as he remember all the homeworks gave for the rest of the week. "so we've got wednesday,thursday AND friday. How do he expect us to finish all of this. We aren't some kind of robots. We have a life you know."

"You know I can't change the fact that we have homework, right?" Sarah said to Shiro with a sigh. "No matter how much you tell me this it's not gonna change a thing." The place where they need to separate was now a few meters in front of them.

"Well, we got to separate so… yeah, see you tomorrow." Shiro said waving his paw as he crossed the road. "See you tomorrow Shiro!" Sarah answered her eyes glued to the male eevee in front of her.

She didn't want to admit it but she like his presence. Why? Probably because he was another eevee just like her and the close proximity of two persons of the same species created some sort of magnet between them. Plus he had that look. You know the look only a person from a different country could have, but her mom told her not to judge pokemon by their looks but by their actions. Shiro didn't seemed to be a jerk, on the contrary he looks kinda shy. Outside of Claire and Naomi he didn't engage in conversation with anyone else except her.

 _It's only been a few you know him and you're already thinking about Shiro, silly you Sarah._ She thought as she saw the green light indicating she could cross the road safely. The distance between her house and school was only a mere 7 minutes and 47 seconds, it's pretty close alright compared to say Naomi you had to take a bus for about 30 minutes. She could be thankful to her parents for owning a house so close to school.

The said house was a Victorian style, two stories building. Completed with a full brick composition and a small addic that was used as a storage space. At the back a reasonable sized yard with multiple trees gave a touch of green to the overall red house. Sarah walk up the small front staircase leading to the front door made out of pure pine wood. She extended her small body to reach the doorknob, opening the large piece of wood just enough to let her pass.

She was greeted by the usual sight of her home, the living room on her right and two rooms on the left, one of them been used as an office for her mom if needs be. She walked down the long hallway leading to the kitchen where her mom was probably right now.

Her guess was proven right as she saw the leafeon on a chair searching inside the upper cupboards of the kitchen.

"Where did I put it? Damn I don't remember." Her mom said, moving multiple spice and other various items. "It can't be very far I used it yesterday." She was now leaning dangerously on the edge of the chair, her paws barely touching the wooden object. "Hey mom. What you searching for?" Sarah said. Her mom was clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of her daughter's voice behind her, she lost balance and felt to the ground taking some spice containers with her. With a loud boom she touched the kitchen floor, taking a few seconds to regain her composure.

"Oh hey there. I didn't see you enter Sarah. You had a good day?" Her mom said quickly dusting herself and moving the spices back to their original placement. "You should warn me before you talk to me like this. I almost had a heart failure because of you."

"Sorry mom. I had a great day at school today." The young eevee responded. "And thanks for letting me borrow you ribbon mom. And~"

"Dear you know you should wait for your dad before talking in details about your day. I'm sure he would like to know what you did today. We're eating in 5 minutes, don't go running anywhere." Sarah nodded and walked up the stairs to her room, dropping her bag next to her bed with care. Next she looked through a small bag that contained all of her grooming tools, grabbing a big brush. She sat in front of a large mirror, moving the brush through her fur. Once she was finished she took a last glimpse at her reflection before putting the brush back at its initial placement.

"Sarah! Marcus! Dinner's ready! Come here." Sarah heard her mom say from the kitchen. She did as her mom said and walked down to the dining table. Up in the attic she could hear boxes moving and falling on the floor. After a few second she could see her dad walking down the stair, the jolteon's fur all mess up in certain places.

Sarah took place at her chair, her father on her left and her mom on her right. The dinner was a simple vegetable dish with magikarp as meat. Marcus was the first to speak after taking a mouthful of vegetable. "Cho dwear howa school toda?" Her father ask just finishing masticating his food. "Marcus. Please finish eating before talking." Her mom interfered. "Sorry Maria." Her husband said sheepishly.

"I had a good day at school dad. We have an oral coming up in a week or so. I'm in team with Shiro."

"Isn't this the new guy you talk about yesterday?" Her dad asked.

"Yes. He even came early at school today, he helped me with my homework. He even said he like the ribbon mom let me borrow yesterday. Can I have it for tomorrow mom?" Sarah said turning her head toward her mother. "Of course Sarah. You can have it for as long as you want."

"Really? Thanks mom you're the best." Her tail moving like crazy now. She took a piece of magikarp in her mouth savouring the juicy meat. "You seemed to like this young eevee. Is there a reason why?"

"Hmm w-well." Sarah stutters, she could feel her cheeks become red as Marcus took interest into Sarah's friend for the first time. "It's because he's really good at school and got this accent that make him sound funny."

"Isn't because you like this boy? That you took an interest in this eevee."

"No dad it's not like this. We're just working together on the oral. I invited him for Saturday, if it's okay with you."

Of course it is, Sarah. I can wait to see this Shiro." Sarah couldn't believe how her dad just change from suspicious to cool with the fact she would bring a boy her age in the house. She hoped he would ruined her friendship with him." _I wonder what he's doing right now."_

 **At Shiro's house.**

Shiro was currently doing his homework, having done tomorrow worth of homework he was halfway in the second patch of work. The dinner was over and it was about 8 o'clock, putting his pencil back on the desk he was up to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water ran down his fur he thought about this day. " _School is soooooo boring. I wish I could just leave already."_

" **Well your face told me the contrary. You seemed to liked the fact that force you to woke up early."**

" _Maybe but must I remind you of the fact that had to work my ass off in gym class today?"_

" **Mhm but you did a pretty good performance. I didn't know you were capable of such high physical abilities. The way you kept on working even though you were barely able to stand up."**

" _How can you not know this? Aren't you suppose to be me?"_

" **Weeelll. I could explain it to you but you aren't ready yet or I could tell how good the four-berries pie I just ate for dinner."**

" _What? What are you saying? You don't even make sense."_

" **Ohh… it's… we have…problems…"**

" _Ehhh, hello? Consciousness you still here?"_

" **..."**

" _The fuck?"_

 _so did you like it? Don't forget to leave a comment I would really appreciate it. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell. Well since I have nothing more to say, I hope you have a great and until next time. Bye_

 _-Super_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you're all doing good. I'm doing pretty good myself thanks for asking. I also decided to make the story kinda official in a way. From now on it'll be a complete story (of you get what I'm saying). Anyway, here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

 **2 DAYS LATER**

The young eevee knows as Shiro is peacefully sleeping on his bed, nothing to disturb the fluffy fur ball. Since it's weekend no need to wake up early, right? Silly you, don't forget that this little boy got a voice in his head that's as annoying as one can get. You know like that brother who just doesn't want to let you go? Well it's just like this. Anyways let's get back to the story.

" **...*coughs*... FUSRODAAHH!"**

" _WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!"_

" **Haaa, good morning fur ball. You had a good night sleep?"**

" _Just...what...the...actual...fuck...was that?"_

" **Ho that? That's just one of my experiments on the best way to wake you up. You don't like it?"**

" _How many freaking time will I have to tell you? I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS."_

" **Oook. So you don't like this. Noted onto my 'working' list"**

" _Why, just why would do this?"_

" **Hemmm, easy. Some people want to be astronaut or billionaire. I want to be a shitty friend who you can't get him to stop talking to because he's always close to you. Plus I'm bored so I try to amuse myself in some way."**

" _I…don't know what to say."_

" **At least I let you sleep later than usual. It's like 10 o'clock. You could thanks me for this."**

" _Eeeeh thanks I guest?"_

" **See, wasn't that hard to thanks me one time. You should do that more often."**

" _I'm out. I got actual work to do today and you're not helping at all."_

" **Your call fur ball."**

Shiro looked at the small clock on his nightstand, 10:07. So if he needs to be at Sarah's at 11, this meant he only had about 50 minutes to get fully prepared. Considering it would take at least 20 minutes to get there it left him with 30 minutes, in which he needed to take a shower, eat and prepare his bag. He quickly jumped out of his bed, running to the kitchen.

Once downstairs he jumped on the basket containing the berries, he did have time to choose and he simply took three of them. Without noticing his paws grabbed two tomato berries, this type especially known for their extremely spicy taste and often use to 'spice up' meals. For him one would have being okay, he had a good resistance for spicy thing. But three tomato berries? You're wayyy out of his league, only a fire type would like to eat this much.

 _Shiro could remember the day when he saw his father take five of them in one bite, small flame could be seen around his mouth as he swallowed the tasty berries. And like the good kid he was Shiro tried to imitate his father, taking one of them in his small pup mouth. Only after eating half of the berry did he felt the backfire of his act. The heat quickly rise through his body to finish in a magnificent and 'flamboyant' flame thrower as his dad said. The poor eevee ran to the kitchen sink, pouring cold water in his mouth and stop the fire he felt in his mouth. It took at least two minutes for him to finally feel his tongue and lips back. By that time his mom, who was in the kitchen at that time, looked at him with confused eyes waiting for him to explain his sudden entrance in the room. Her soft ribbons slowly pet his small head and body, calming the eevee pup until he could finally explain what happened._

 _After explaining how he saw daddy eat a bunch of of fire berries and tried to imitate him, his mom called for her husband. The large arcanine walking nonchalantly to her, without any idea what would happen to him minutes later. To put it simply, let's just say he slept in the dog house for a while._

Like last time the heat ran up his body, a much more powerful flamethrower blasting onto the upper cupboards of the kitchen. Without thinking he put his head under the water in an attempt to stop his body to turn into a chandelier. His mom ran into the kitchen, looking left and right only to see a small part of her kitchen was slightly burned and her son literally drowning himself in the sink.

Shiro lift up his head out of the water, looking at the time on the kitchen clock. 10:25. This means he only had 5 more minutes to take a shower and get out of the house. Zipping past his confused mom he ran back upstairs, into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while waiting for the water of the shower to warm up at a reasonable temperature. Finishing to make his mouth as clean as possible her jumped under the shower, opening the bottle of shampoo and pouring it on his fur. Rubbing his paws all around his body and washing the shampoo until he was clean and ready to go. Shiro took a towel and quickly dried himself until he could walk around with pouring water while walking.

Passing to his room he grabbed his school bag and ran back downstairs, not even talking to his mom who was cleaning the mess he'd made. _"Finally, I can get to Sarah's house."_ He didn't waste time thinking and simply ran toward her house.

 **After a 20 minutes run to Sarah's house**

" _Wooo…her house is really beautiful."_ Shiro thought as he reached his destination. He walked up the small stairs, looking at the wooden door right in front of him. His right paw slowly rose to knock on the door. Knocking three times like the convention nobody wrote. He could hear walking resonate behind until it reached the door. A large jolteon opened the door and met him.

"Hem… is this Sarah's house?" Shiro ask, a tad bit of nervousness in his voice. The jolteon sat down in front of him, blocking the way inside. "Depends who's asking."

"Oh right." Shiro said. "I'm Shiro. I'm supposed to meet Sarah and work with her today."

"Mhm you're at the right place then." The jolteon said moving to the side for Shiro. "I'm Marcus Johnson, Sarah's dad. Come in, Sarah and her mom are not here but should soon arrive." Shiro walked past Marcus and into the house, he turned into the living room since he didn't know where to go. Marcus soon entered the room and sat on one of the couch opposing the one Shiro was on.

"Tell me a bit more about you Shiro." The jolteon ask looking at Shiro with an unexpected interest.

"Well, Shiro Joseph Obillard Haneda is my full name but I prefer just Shiro Haneda."

"Where do you come from? I don't know a lot of person with this sort of accent here."

"I was born in Cana. In the french part of it. My dad's french but my mom anglophone, that's probably why I have such an accent."

"What kind of evolution are your parents? If it's not too much to ask."

"No no, it's okay. My mom's a sylveon but my dad is an arcanine."

"Hmmm. How would you describe my daughter. Do you like her?" Shiro could feel his cheeks change to red as he heard the question. For sure this was unexpected. "W-well ehh… I'm not sure what to say. I-I guess I like her. She a good friend and was the one who helped my during my first day here."

"Naaa, I don't mean this. I said do you like like her?"

"Hem… well in that case." Shiro said his voice almost a whisper. "I guess I do."

"Hahaha." Marcus said. "You seemed like a good guy so I'm ma let you have a try with my daughter. But watch out. If you do anything wrong, you're dead." The jolteon ran his left claws right next to his throat marking his words. Shiro could feel that the jolteon was serious, noting to himself no to piss off Marcus. "Now on other subjects. What would you like to evolve into?"

"I want to be a flareon mainly but jolteon, glaceon and espeon are options I consider."

"I see, I see. You have~" Marcus stop talking as the front door opened and two persons came in. "Sarah come here I got a surprise for ya." He said to the pokemons Shiro couldn't see. As on cue one of them started to run toward the living room, drifting next to Marcus only to run back and slam into Shiro. The poor eevee was unable to dodge the fur ball, who stuck to him lick super glue.

"Yaaay. You're finally here Shiro!" The voice was obviously Sarah's. "I so happy you arrive. Come on Shiro, let's go work." Sarah was for sure happy to see him.

" **Hem, just so you know you kinda got two pair of eyes looking right at you two. Plus they're Sarah's parents so if you don't want more of that awkward conversation like with her dad you better calm her down. Before it get too feisty that is."**

His consciousness was right, just behind the madly moving tail of Sarah was Marcus and his wife looking at hem with a large smile on their face. Blood rushed to Shiro cheeks once again, if their gaze wasn't enough Sarah was hugging him like they're no tomorrow.

"Hem…" Marcus said clearing his voice. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your little moment but I think we should go eat. It's about the right time to." Sarah took Shiro's left paw and dragged him to the table.

"I'm sure you're gonna love what I chose for today's meal." Sarah walked up to the refrigerator and opened it, she took a bowl full of mysterious liquid that was probably a soup. "Here it's an new seafood soup. I made enough for everyone." She set four bowls on the table while her parents were sitting down perpendicular to the younger eevees.

"T-thanks Sarah." Shiro said as he took a spoon in his paw and taste the cold liquid.

" **You don't like seafood, right?"**

" _Not really, yeah."_

" **Well I think you should eat it anyway. You don't want to disappoint her. She put so much work into this."**

" _I was still gonna eat anyway."_

" **Oh...well in that case forget what I just said. Shot! Giratina just started the show without me. That little ignorant didn't wait for me. Anyway gtg, see ya!"**

" _Huuummm? Okay I guess."_ Shiro was left confused and into unknown territory that is Sarah's house. He just shrugged and continued to eat the soup.

"So Shiro, right? I'm Liybov." The leafeon said, the eevee nodded with his mouth full of soup. "Where do you live?"

"I live at 1371 Cooper Avenue. It's about 20 minutes from here."

"Mhm. Well your parents should come one of these day. We could have a little barbecue, it'll be fun.

"I could ask my mom if you want."

"That'll be great. I like meeting new people."

 **After an hour of sometimes awkward questions in Sarah's room.**

"Woo you room his real cool, you got all these books and everything." Shiro said as he entered the place for the first time.

"I'm happy you like it. I like to read so I kinda forced my parents into buying shelfs."

"Mhm. I'm not too much into books myself but I still have a bunch of them at home." Shiro dropped his bag next to Sarah's desk, noticing a picture frame with the Johnson's family photo. Oddly enough there were four people on the picture and not three like there were in the house. The mysterious pokemon was an grumpy umbreon who seemed a little of compared to the other family members. "Sarah. Who's the umbreon next to you on this picture?"

"Oh that's my brother Luke. He's 4 years older than me. He should be in his second year of university. Luke is a tad bit weird but I'm sure you'll appreciate him once you learn more about him." Sarah said as she approached the frame next to Shiro. "Let's not stall on this subject. Why don't we start to actually work on the project?"

 **At the Shiro's house.**

 _ **Ok, so this is an author note. In the part after this is a conversation between Shiro's parents. Since one of them is supposed to only know french I'll provide translation for all of you who don't know shit about french.**_

The older sylveon his still working hard to clean the mess her son made, the cupboards, the sink, and even the berry basket was scattered around in Shiro's hurry to cool down his mouth. She would make sure to make him pay back in some way or another the extra work she had to do.

However she was distracted from her work when her work laptop started to ring, signaling she was receiving a call. She ran toward the computer to see who was calling her at that time of the day. To her disbelief it was her husband, the same arcanine she use to see every before she had to move with Shiro due to her work. She clicked on the respond button, the face of her mate appearing on the screen.

"Bonjour Mathilde chérie, ça va bien?" He said with a bright smile on his face.

" _ **Hi Mathilde dear, how are you doing?"**_

"Bien et toi?"

" _ **Good and you?"**_

"Très bien, merci de demander. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'appelle."

 _ **Very good, thanks for asking. You must be wondering why I call you."**_

"Ce n'est pas pour voir ta magnifique femme, non?" Mathilde giggle. "Plus sérieusement, quelle est la raison de ton appel?"

" _ **It's to see your magnificent mate isn't it?" "More seriously, why do you call?"**_

"Tu sais que c'est bientôt la fête de Shiro. J'ai donc passer par un magasin de pierre à évolution. Bon, malheureusement Il ne restait que celle d'electricite et eau donc j'ai pris les deux pour les lui offrir en cadeau."

" _ **You know it's almost Shiro's birthday. I passed to an evolution stone store. Unfortunately they only had electricity and water but I took the two of them as a gift for him."**_

"Mais c'est superbe idée! Mais je n'ai toujours pas penser à quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire."

" _ **That's great! But I still don't know what I'll give him for his birthday."**_

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai justement un billet pour venir jusqu'à toi. On pourra l'offrir ensemble."

" _ **Don't worry, I bought a ticket to get to you. We can give him together."**_

"Se serait génial. Tu a besoin d'autre chose?"

" _ **That's great. You need anything else?"**_

"Je sais pas. On pourrait peut-être avoir un peu de plaisir quand nous serons seul, si tu vois se que je veux dire."

" _ **I don't know. Maybe we could have a little fun when we're alone, if you know what I mean."**_

"You little arcanine. Always thinking about this, eh?"

"J'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire. De toutes façons je dois partir travailler. A bientôt Mathilde."

" _ **I have no idea what you just said. Anyway I got to go. See ya Mathilde."**_

"A bientôt Stéphanichou."

" _ **See ya Stephanichou."**_

Mathilde closed the laptop and walked to the kitchen. She still had to make dinner and she didn't even finish to clean up the mess. So much to do yet no time, at least she would find a good use for the four ribbons she was gifted when she evolved except moving paper around and pressing buttons on a calculator. She could clean 4 times faster than most person thanks to the combination of her ribbons and paws. Well, this wasn't the best time to be thinking. Mathilde still needed something her son could do to compensate for all this.

 **Back at Sarah's**

"So since we have worked a good amount we could do something else." Sarah said, closing their document and information gathered during the last hour and a half. They worked real hard, looking into the depth of the internet to gain immense knowledge.

"Hum…I dunno. What do you want to do? I okay with everything."Shiro said while placing paper back into his bag.

"I mean we could go play outside but~" Sarah was cut off by sounds of multiple things crashing into the floor above them. And some swearing but I'm not gonna write what was said. "What was that?" Shiro asked Sarah looking up at the ceiling.

"It's just my dad. He often work in the storage area on something I don't know. He must be alright, it isn't the first time he dropped some boxes on the floor."

"Ok then. If you say so." Out of nowhere, a cell phone began to ring. Recognizing the bell Shiro plunge his paw into his backpack to get the cell phone. Once he finally grabbed it and moved it out of the bag he pressed the 'answer' button.

"Shiro?" His mom voice said on the other side of the line.

"Yes mom?"

"You should come home. It's getting late. Dinner's almost ready."

"But mom it's only 6h30 we eat at like 7 o'clock."

"No but! You made an already big mess this morning, I don't want you to make more. Don't worry you'll invite Sarah another day at our house so you can work and hangout another day. Now you come back home m'kay?"

"Yes mother. I'm packing my thing and coming right after."

"Good. See ya sweetie."

"Bye mom." Shiro closed the phone and sighed, butting the phone back into the bag. "I need to go. My mom wants me to go back home now."

"That's a shame. Well at least we worked decently." The two eevees walked down the stairs to the front door but were intercepted by Liybov who stood on their left.

"Oh Shiro. You going now, it's still pretty early."

"I know but my mom wants me to get back home still." Shiro responded. "Plus I wouldn't want to stay and importunate you with my presence any longer."

"Very well. If it's what you want I wont stop you. Come back anytime." With that Sarah's mom left to the living room. Leaving Sarah and Shiro alone in this part of the house.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Bye Sarah." Shiro said to Sarah. But as he was about to turn around to leave, Sarah's fur touching Shiro's she planted a soft kiss on his right cheek. Second later she withdrew at a safe distance of about a meter, her own cheeks now red from embarrassment of such act.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't done this without asking you. Please forgive me Shiro." Sarah said, turning her head away from Shiro's and repeatedly stroked her right ear where her ribbon was. Shiro's cheek were a deep red too. "I-I'll go now. See you at school Sarah." With that he left the house and walk toward his, deep inside his thoughts.

" _OMAOMAOMA! She just kiss me! Sarah just freaking kiss me. And I'm not dreaming."_

" **Hum? Did you just say something? I was too concentrated on my things."**

" _Sarah just kiss me."_

" **REALLY! Shit! Fuck. Fuck! I miss the moment! Couldn't you say it sooner! FUCK, I'm late!"**

" _Aren't you suppose to be my consciousness? You're suppose to be always there. You don't make any sense."_

" **Mmmmh. Okay…I'm gonna explain everything once were home. But don't act surprised when I explain everything, okay?"**

" _Ookay?"_

" **Great! Now, to the eevee cave!"**

" _What?"_

" **Just get back home, m'kay."**

Shiro finally reach his house after his 20 minutes. Walking up the stairs, he opened the door and entered the house.

"I'm back home mom." He said to his mom even though he couldn't see her.

"Great, now remember that you got work to do when you'll finish eating." She responded

"Hem, why?"

"Must I remind you what you did this morning to the kitchen sweetie."

"No it's okay."

 **That's it for chapter 3, hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter is a bit lad but I had some exams to do. But on other subjects, don't forget to leave a comment. See you in next chapter!**

 **-Super**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good day everyone. Welcome to your least favourite(sarcasm) ff on this side. Here is chapter 4 of 'That World'. I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

"Ok so you're Jirachi. Like the legendary. And you talk in my head." Shiro ask Jirachi.

"Yup. Basically it's like this. Though it's a tad bit complicated if you look deep into it." Shiro was sitting on his bed, listening carefully to the legendary pokemon in front of him. Jirachi, the pokemon who is suppose to grant you wishes you ask him. Jirachi was currently flying a little over Shiro, touching every now and then Shiro's long ears.

"But why? Why would you do this? Aren't you suppose to wait until someone found you and grant him a wish?"

"Yeah… no. That's some old shit your talking about. I'm not that super duper happy and good pokemon the books say I am. I actually like to joke around and have fun. Darkrai and Articuno even say I'm a jackass or a little shit, but I know they can't compete with me when it comes to insult or tricks."

"That's great and all but why me out of all the pokemon of the universe? You could have choose anybody but me and that would've probably make no difference for you."

"Indeed but with the others we going at it with pokemon that looked like you so. So I said to myself: why not found another eevee to have fun with? And then I search a bit to found you and install myself into your little head."

"Now that I know who you really are what are you gonna do? I mean, what's gonna happen to my now that I now I have a legendary in my head?"

"Well, now that you know that I'm a legendary." Jirachi said, touching Shiro's nose with one of his small hands. He took a serious voice and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if you are ready for this."

"What? Am I gonna need to die? Or do I need to give something to you? Like a part of my soul or~."

"Shhhh…I fear it is far more horrible than this."

"What is it? Don't make me wait like this."

"You, you'll have to live with me for at least 30 years." For 30 seconds none of the Pokemon in the room said a thing, a heavy silence filling the room. Out of the blue, Jirachi started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. A small stream of tears moving on his cheeks and falling on the floor. "Gotcha! You should see your face. You were all serious and now you look so confused. Did you really thought I would say something like: you need to give part of your soul? Hahaha you little fur ball, you're so clueless and that's what I like about you."

"So you mean this was all a joke?"

"Yup. I do this just for fun, no need to freak out. Geez I'm no monster."

"So you tricked me? You little shit."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm a legendary and could kill you if I wanted. Now I think you should go to sleep it's getting really late and you got school tomorrow."

"How do you expect me to sleep with this in the head!"

"Like this." Jirachi placed his small right hand on Shiro's forehead, the eevee instantly felt asleep on his bed. Jirachi placed his so he would wake up like normal and that nothing looked out of the ordinary. "Now I' hungry. Let's see what they got in the refrigerator for lunch." He left Shiro's bedroom and headed toward the kitchen in search of a lunch.

 **The next morning**

"Uuuhhrr… What a weird dream." Shiro woke up with a small headache this morning. Feeling like someone had took his big ears and attached them him his sleep. As a matter of fact his ears were, for some reasons, standing straight up. Despite his attempts to move them they remained in place. "What his happening?"

" **You're surprised? I had a little fun with your ears this night. Sorry, I just could resist the urge to ruined your cute sleeping face."**

" _What did you do?"_

" **Oh, I simply attached your ears together with an elastic. If you force enough you should be able to remove it and free your ears."**

" _Why would you do such things to me?"_ Said Shiro as he moved in different directions to try to take of the rubbery band that was restraining his ears movements. After multiple tries he finally managed to get the thing off him.

" **I'm so bored. I needed something to do while you were sleeping, so I did this."**

" _That's not really funny if you ask me."_

" **You said it needed to be funny for you? For me it's cool as long as entertain myself."**

" _I'm a go grab breakfast if you don't mind."_

" **Not at all."**

" _Good."_

Shiro left his room lazily, his steps slow and heavy. He wasn't in a hurry and could use more time to wake up. Once downstairs he noticed his mom wasn't up yet, something rare but happening from time to time. He entered the kitchen, careful not to make too much sound to wake Matilde. During his time at Sarah's house she took the time to clean all the mess he'd done in the morning, thanks to this he now had a week of dishes to wash to make up for it. This time he carefully chosen his morning berry -a citrus this time- before actually eating it. The berry was a bit sour but a sugary taste was still present nonetheless.

" **Oh and I might say it now so you are informed but I talked to your mom this night."**

" _WHAT? Why did you show yourself like this? She could've freak out and call the police or I dunno."_

" **Calm down. She was asleep when I talked to her. I'm not dumb you know. I made sure she wouldn't remember me this morning so no sweat."**

" _Fewww."_ Shiro sighed, washing his paw in the sink.

" **But I did left something on her before I left."**

" _What is it this time?"_

" **I kinda tied her ribbons to her paws then tied her paws together with the rest of the ribbons. But don't worry she should be like this for five minutes before she is able to run."**

" _Why did you that? She'll think it's me who did that."_

 **Fuck. I didn't think about that. Well good luck dealing with that."**

" _You fucking jerk! I'm so gonna get killed because of you!You really gonna let me down like this?"_

" **Well yeah isn't it obvious?"**

" _Fuck off."_

Shiro quickly grabbed his bag and walked toward the school. He didn't to stay to close to his mom when she would finally woke up and find herself wrapped up in her own ribbons. The air was rather hot this morning and the sun was already at his fully force, the thick fur of Shiro didn't help to cool down his body and by the time he was in front of the school he was already panting softly.

He was about to turned into the school yard but bumped into someone instead. He landed on his butt, essentially sitting down on the concrete. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Shiro said before taking a good look at the Pokemon he'd bumped into.

"Yeah, you better be sorry. Cause I ain't." The pokemon in front of him was a lucario, glaring at him like he'd just killed someone. "You're lucky I don't want to fight right now. Cause I would fuck you up till you're a bloody mess."

"Sorry it's my fault I didn't watch where I was going." The lucario growled and walked away into the school to do whatever he would be doing.

" **That guy is weird. What's is problem? He could've easily dodge you."**

" _Mhm. He seemed rather aggressive at that."_ Shiro let it slip for once and walked into the school, dropping a few things into his locker and walking up to the shared area that is the main hall. Like usual few pokemon were present so early in the morning before school.

At her normal place was the girl who purposely kiss him two days ago. She was wearing the same ribbon as she did a week ago. Shiro approach her calmly despite his heart bumping on his chest as he was mere centimetres from her.

"Hey Sarah. Good morning." Shiro said, sitting next to her. "H-hi Shiro. I didn't see you. How are you doing?" She responded, her small brown cheeks becoming red for no apparent reason.

"I'm doing pretty good. And you?"

"I'm okay." She said moving her pencil in her paws nonstop. "Sorry for Saturday. I-I didn't know what I was doing."

" **Say you liked it."**

"As a matter of fact, I kinda liked it." For some reason Shiro followed Jirachi's order without questioning him.

"Really you liked it!"

"Hum...yeah."

"S-sorry. I got carried away." Sarah dropped the eye contact and looked at the floor. Her embarrassment couldn't be described, she had jumped over some of the step to get a boyfriend. Yeah, she texted her friends during hours to get tips on how to get a boy to notice your interest in him. She even locked online for more information. But despite all the things she learned, she skipped a few of them. She just wanted to be close to him and learn more about this mysterious eevee that was Shiro. In all her embarrassment she forgot she was sitting next to him, Shiro waving his paws in front of her to get her attention.

"Sarah you still here?"

"Y-y-yes, yes. What were you saying?" Sarah quickly respond but still had no idea what happened when she wasn't listening to him.

"I said did you saw a lucario walk in the school right before me?"

"Mmm… ha yes. You mean Oliver. Don't come close to that jerk, he got himself multiples expulsions for fighting with others. He even tried to flirt with Naomi, at least he got kicked in the nuts for this."

"His He that bad? Expulsions are really serious."

"Yeah but he just came back so watch out for him."

"Ok. Should we get going? Class is about to begin in like 5 minutes." The duo walked over to the class, dozens of students moving left and right next to them. Dodging the legs of multiple persons walking in the opposite direction, they reached their destination: Mr. Hydro classroom. The room was half full or half empty (depends on how you see it) of pokemon, the two eevees took their places on the far left of the room, dropping the bag they had on the floor next to them.

The teacher was on his phone, being the young and cool teacher he was, probably playing some Angry Spearow, catch the magikarp or some other mobile games you would find on young people's phone. His face frowned from time to time, showing to everyone the hard time he had clearing the level he was on.

The class was soon filled with the usual assortment of person. Each one of them taking their normal places. But an unexpected arrival made the duo of eevees gasp in pure surprise, in the door frame was no other than Oliver the same person how Shiro bumped into this morning. The same lucario who was said to be the biggest trouble maker was in the same class as them.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in our class, Sarah?" Shiro whisper to Sarah. "You can't forget something like this."

"I just forgot, sorry." She whispered back. "I was thinking about someone else and forgot he was in our class. But to be fair, he was out of class for about a month. Everyone forgot him during that time."

"Alright but that still surprised me nonetheless."

Oliver sat where Shiro supposed was his seat, in the middle on the of the class. The pokemon sitting around him stiffen up as he gaze at each one of them. The teacher closed is phone and left it on the desk, walking to the front of the class.

"I see you've come back Oliver. You enjoyed your free time?" Mr. Hydro said

"Fuck off teach. I didn't come back to fuck with this shit again."

"I hope you took time to study during all that time. You need it badly." Oliver simply growl and grabbed his notebook from his bag, setting him next to his pencil. Shiro was surprised to see how the atmosphere change so much.

" _This is weird. People seems to be scared of him."_

" **It must be because of his actions. You don't know how he acted before you were here."**

" _But this is just too much."_

" **It might be more wise to wait and see. After that we can judge accordingly on how to act."**

" _If you say so J."_

The rest of the class was boring as usual. The only thing keeping Shiro awake was the feeling of Sarah right next to him, only millimeters between their fur. If only he could have more time with her.

 **During lunch**

Shiro and Sarah walked side by side, holding their food trays in their maw. Their destination was the same table as always, where Claire and Naomi are already sitting right now. As usual the place was packed with person, moving all around the cafeteria. The duo sat down in front of them.

"Heya. Your day is good so far?" Sarah asked Claire and Naomi. Just finish chewing on her food Claire was the first to talk. "Yeah pretty good so far." She responded. "I guess you already know Oliver is back in town."

"Yeah. We're in for another round of tauroshit." Naomi said right after.

"Aww come on girls. Be optimistic. He might not be as bad as before."

"Pfffff. Like this is gonna happen. You can always dream Sarah."

"If you say so Naomi." Sarah finished. "I was just trying to be optimistic." The 5 next minutes were only silence. No one talked until a small tune played on the school speakers.

"This is the principle speaking. As you might know the second term is near is end. With the approval of the school syndicate we have organized a special event fit every person who will have among the best grades of the years. Note that this year's trip will take place at Golden Lake camping. Each student that will be chosen will be able to bring a friend with him if their grade are satisfactory. Thank you for listening and good day."

Like that the fire of conversation sparked again.

"I completely forgot this was even a thing." Claire said. "Well I never got to win so I don't want to remember."

"I think Sarah will win this year." Naomi added. "Last year you almost made it, I'm sure you'll do it this time.

"Thanks but if I do win who should I choose to come with me?" Sarah asked. Millisecond later the two girl in front of me had their eyes on me. That's kinda creepy if you ask me.

"B-but I wouldn't want to ruin the fun you could have." Shiro said, sweat running on his thick fur. "I sure Sarah would prefer to choose one of you." But Claire and Naomi had other in mind that's for sure.

"Don't tell us crap. We know what happened between you two. You can't hide it from us." Naomi said.

Shiro started to freak out. How could they know? What did they know? Who said it to them? "I-I don't k-know what you're talking about." The eevee was starting to get redder and redder. He noticed the same scenario applied for Sara who had a lighter red on her cheek. But she still didn't look at him to avoid his look.

"Sorry it's a secret we can't say to you." Claire said, moving a hand on her mouth.

" **You really are clueless, right?"**

" _Well, how am I supposed to know who told them about Saturday?"_

" **Geez… sometimes I'm starting to think you got half of a brain."**

" _Thanks I really appreciate it!"_

" **Always happy to help."**

" _You little jerk!"_ With that Shiro left the table and walked up to the commun area. Right on his tail was Sarah, a worried on her face. Naomi and Claire stood there, confused about Shiro's behaviour.

"Shiro! Shiro! Wait for me, please. Come on Shiro, I just want to help you." Shiro stopped in a far corner of the room, Sarah soon joined him second later "What happened? You just went from happy to sad in second. Is it because of Naomi and Claire? Don't mind them they didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. It's just that people around me are binding thinks from me I feel rejected."

"Don't say that Shiro." Sarah moved closer to him. She wrapped her paws around him, putting her head on his shoulder. "If you want the truth I was the one that told them. I didn't know it would hurt you."

"I-it-it's okay Sarah." Shiro said, his head redder than ever before. This was a first to him, having a girl so close to him was a new feeling. "I'm good now. You can let me go."

"Sosososorry!" Sarah backed away quickly. "It's not what you think. I was just trying to help you."

"I don't mind. It did work so thanks."

"Y-you're welcome."

" **Look I'm sorry too, okay. I didn't want to upset you."**

" _Did you just apologized?"_

" **Mhm. But on the other side you did manage to get Sarah real close to you. Do you think I should frame this picture?"**

" _Tssss good to see your back to your normal self."_

" **I could say the same for your sarcasm."**

 _ **I hope you you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget that any feedback is appreciated. If you have any suggestions to improve this chapter I'm all ears.**_

 _ **P.S. considering I have lots of exams I didn't had the time to correct this chapter so be indulging. But you can still tell me any mistakes.**_

 _ **-Super**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome everyone to the chapter 5. First of all I would like to apologize for the time I take to upload this chapter. But for my defence I never say I would respect a time limit for uploading any chapter. It's a little small but I have little time to work and 2 stories to write.**

 **Plus I would like to say that I now have the help of a beta reader to help me give each chapter a more polished look. please give a big welcome to Jacklvmage12 (also known as Sylv). This young fellow will be reading my chapter to correct as much mistake as possible. I really thanks him for accepting to be my beta.**

 **Anyway here's your chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Shiro finally arrives home after an exhausting day at school. Yet he wasn't prepared for what was to happened next. Shiro opened the front door of his home, nothing out of the ordinary for now. His mom wasn't in sight when he entered which met she was probably upstairs.

"Mom? I'm home." Shiro said to no one in particular.

Seconds later his mom appeared in front of him. to she she was angry would be an understatement, she was far more than angry. Mathilde had literal fire in her eyes, even his father who a fire type couldn't match this fire (that's saying a lot). Everyone who knew a minimum Mathilde knew not to get her mad and if you somehow forgot that rule you can pray for her forgiveness.

Shiro backed up a bit from his mom, his ears dropped on the side of his head. He hated to say it but he was kinda scared of his mom. What can you do against a taller, faster and stronger fox that posses four extensible arms?

"H-hey m-mom. What's up?" Was all he managed to say before he was picked up by his mom's ribbons like he was the baby eevee he was so many years ago. Unfortunately for him it wasn't so much a loving moment.

"Don't ' what's up? ' me, Shiro Joseph Obillard Haneda." His mom say. if he learned something on his mom over the years his that when she calls you by your full name you're in a lot of trouble. "Can you EXPLAIN how on arceus' earth I ended up tied up in my own ribbons this morning?" As much as he wanted it Shiro couldn't get away from this. He knew it was Jirachi who did it but he couldn't just say it out loud.

"W-what are you talking about mom? I didn't do anything"

"Don't try and make me look crazy. There only two person in this house, Shiro. It's either you or me. And I would knew it if it was me. Give one good reason not to give you a spank."

"I don't have any reason, mom. I just didn't do it, ok?"

"Don't try to fool me. Do I need to remind you that lying is bad."

"But mom!"

"No 'but', mister." Mathilde said, putting her son back on the floor. "You go to your room until I call you, okay?"

"Yes mother." Shiro walked past his mom, up the stair and into his room. He hated so much when his mom did that.

"kids these days days…" Mathilde sight as she looked at her son walking up the stairs. She didn't like to raise her voice on her son. But sometime she needed to put some order into this house and she was the only one able to. Her mate wasn't the most serious person and her son had inherited part of that behaviour. "Now the dinner. I swear, there's always something to do in this house."

"See? Thanks to you I got myself in trouble. You can't give me a break can you?" Shiro said to what seems to be no one. Seconds later Jirachi appeared in a flick of light from his dresser. In the legendary's small hands was a box full of… blue candy? Where did Jirachi found that box? Shiro didn't have anything like this in his room let alone as much candy as that.

"You were saying?" Jirachi said while eating one of the candy. He brought one to Shiro's nose. "Want one?" Shiro gently refuse the weird candy. His parents did tell to never accept candy from weird pokemon. "More for me then."

"Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Do I have respond? Or can I convince you otherwise with some candy?"

"Can't you be serious at least once?"

"Of course I can. But it as to be on par with my schedule."

"You have a schedule?" Jirachi didn't said anything. He just kept on eating the candy he had. "You should probably stop eating those candy. They don't seem that healthy."

"Well you should know that a legendary, like me in that case, have an undying hunger for rare candy. Some of us have more difficulties to stop, others just don't eat them. I won't name anyone for their own sake *cough* Mewtwo *cough*. If I'm not mistaken rare candy are considered drugs for mortals like you."

"So you're literally like eating drugs? Isn't it bad for your health?"

"Not really since I'm immortal I can't die from this."

Out of the blue, Shiro's mom voice blast from downstairs. "Come down Shiro! Dinner's ready!" The eevee opened his bedroom door and walked downstairs, the sweet smell of food filling his nostrils. When he finally arrived to the table his mom had already started to eat. Mathilde had a sorry look on her face. Right when he flopped his butt on the chair his mom put down the fork and knife she had in her ribbons.

"Shiro dear." She started. "I just want you to know I wasn't really mad at you earlier. I had a rough day and exhausted, my mind wasn't working all too well."

"It's okay mom I don't mind."

"Thank you sweety. Now, why don't you tell me how was school today?"

"Well, there's this new guy, Oliver if I'm not mistaken, who came back from his expulsion. Plus he's in our class. From what Sarah told me today he's like the school's bully or something and pretty much everyone in the school hates him."

"You know that if anything happens you need to tell an adult right? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore I can take of myself. And he's not that aggressive you know. He just happen to bump into me this morning no need to worry." One of Mathilde's ribbons slowly flew toward Shiro face, stopping right before his nose and wrapping around to scratch behind his left ear making him purr happily. After a few second of scratching his ear she used one of her other ribbons to press lightly on his nose. She knew Shiro liked when someone did that. He had this special way of showing it when his head was up showing his fluffy white collar fur. She did as usual and began to scratch at his neck, making him purr and emit cute sound like a baby. When she saw a small trail of drool run down his cheek she could help but giggle at the sight of her own son.

Shiro was in his own world. A world where he felt something heavenly touch his fur. He was sure it was Sarah's tail moving under his chin, the only place that could make him as docile as a little pup. For him it was like he was floating on a cloud. No worries, no problem, nothing to worry about. All he wanted was to hug Sarah closely, to feel her soft and smooth fur brush against his. Oh man did he liked it.

" **Yo fluff-ass could you try get your fantasy on vibration please? I'm trying to listen to the radio here. You and your little fantasies. Can't you stay 10 minutes without having this in mind. Do you know how much work it takes to censure all of this? Noooo, of course mister fluffy-balls doesn't. Actually he doesn't because all he wants his ***** with Sarah."**

" _Why_ _so much hate? I did~"_

" **Will you shush please! You can't understand because you don't care. I work day and night to get that damn text ready and now I'm out of time and I'll get kicked in the ass for that! RAAHHHHHH!"**

" _Just take deep breath and calm down. You're just probably stress."_

" **Ok ok. Fewwwww… I'm just gonna calm down and take my time."**

" _Good, just stop for a bit and start later."_

" **Alright alright. Can I just point out that your mom his laughing at you."**

" _Oh right!"_ Shiro quickly regain his consciousness. Like Jirachi said his mom was indeed laughing at him. He felt his cheek became red and redder as time went on. "Mom please stop laughing at me. You embarrassing me." Shiro said, even though it did sound very convincing.

"Aww don't be silly Shiro. You know you like this a lot when someone scratch you under the chin. You just had a bit of drool on the right of your mouth. You really are just like your father after all."

"Mom come on." He said passing his paw around his mouth to get everything off his his fur and mane. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"What can I say sweetie? I just like to see you happy. I'm your mother after all. It's my job to make sure you are always happy and that you don't get hurt."

"I-I'm just gonna go in my room now." Shiro took his plate and brought it to the sink before walking up the stairs to his room. He flopped onto his bed and fell asleep on the spot. That's quite a trick.

 **The next day**

Shiro woke up like usual. The birds were singing outside. The sun was hot like any other day. He jump out of his and walked down stairs. As he walked down the stairs he got the feeling that there was actually something missing but couldn't get his paw on it. He'll just let it slide for now.

As usual he went to get some berries before walking to school. As he was about to taste the sweetness that was Oran berry, something felt to the ground right behind him. His head quickly turn around revealing Jirachi asleep on the ground, a small pool of drool beside him. In his right hand was some sort of glass bottle filled with a weird blue liquid. Shiro carefully approach the legendary pokemon, smelling the weird liquid that was inside the glass bottle.

To his surprise it didn't smell like berry juice or something that resemble that. It smelled more like alcohol. Now that he thought about the possibility of this being alcohol he couldn't to think how gross it was to see him unconscious on the kitchen floor. He was obviously drunk and had pass out from drinking too much alcohol.

"What I am gonna do with you now?" He said out loud. There was no need to think it since Jirachi was right in front of him and couldn't listen to what he say either way in his current state. He took a look around, seeking any place where he could hide the legendary. He found a spacious enough cabinet and place him in it. He hide the bottle with and just close the door.

After making sure he wouldn't fall back on the floor he walked out of the house and to school. His trusty backpack on his back he finally made his way to the large learning establishment.

The young eevee walked a good 15 minutes before arriving at his destination. Once in front of the gate he noticed Oliver the lucario leaning on the grey stone walls that act like a fancy fence. He seemed to be sleeping or rather think, his eyes were closed and he didn't move a muscle until Shiro was about 1 meter away from him. His eyes shot opened and he stepped in front of Shiro. He felt his body froze in fear with the menacing look the lucario gave him.

"You're the guy name Shiro Joseph Haneda Olimar, right?" Oliver said in his usual slightly menacing voice.

"Hum.. yes. No need to use my full name though. It's not really necessary."

"You are friend with Naomi, right?"

"Yes. Can I know why you ask me this question? As much as I know we aren't friends."

"Look I'm sorry if you felt like I the bad guys. I was just really frustrated and didn't what I was doing. If you could forgive me I'll be very thankful to you."

"I-I'm sorry but it'll take more than this for me to trust you."

"I just want you to help me get close to her."

"Like I said you'll have to earn my trust."

"Alright Alright. Why don't you come with me we could talk a bit."

"Mhhh… alright." The two pokemon left the enter the room. Every person in the room look at the two of them with a weird interest. Shiro almost crumple under the intense staring of everyone until he saw the person he was sitting with every morning now.

That was the chapter 5. Don't forget to leave a comment if you see anything or have a question. Until next time, bye!

-Super


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys. Hope you're doing good. Personally I'm doing great. Unfortunately, with school starting again I'll have to slow my upload speed but don't worry I won't stop.

Also, i created a discord server for people who would like to talk with people about stories just general conversation. If you are interested just pm a message and I'll send you a link.

Anyway, enjoy!

" **She looks like she's confuse. Explaining this situation to her might be a good idea."**

" _No shit! I think I could've seen that myself actually."_

" **You never know. Two brains works better than one. And in your case I think it's worst bro."**

" _Are you telling me I'm dumb?"_

" **No I'm saying you're stupid that makes the whole difference."**

" _Geez thanks. I feel so motivated now. You should be a coach or something."_

" **Well thanks. I might try one day."**

" _You do that. Right now I got something really important."_

Shiro sat next to Sarah like he usually do, setting his back on the table. Oliver set himself on the other side of the table, looking directly at them. Sarah leans in the direction of Shiro while looking at Oliver.

"Hmmm Shiro? Why is he here. You know what he did." She whispered into his left ear.

"He just asked me if I was friend with Naomi. It doesn't seem to be a bad thing, no?" He responded.

"Well I dunno. He's still a bully though. You never know why he want it. As much as we know he might want to hurt her or even you. Thatwouldbeworstbutit'sforanothersubject."

"W-what did you just said? You were talking way too fast for me to get it."

"I-I didn't say anything. I was just talking to myself that's all."

"Alright...So what do we do?"

"For now we should just asked question. We'll discuss about it later when he's not here." Shiro nodded and turned his head toward Oliver.

"So you guys finished talking like two lover? I can go away if you want more privacy." Oliver asked the two eevees.

"Nonono we aren't a couple." Sarah said with an evident blush on her face. On the other side Shiro facepaw and mumble something no one could understand. "Anyway. What did you want to talk about with us?"

"Well I wanted to talk with Naomi, but with she's been ignoring me. I just want to have a chat with her. Trust me I'm not as bad as I look like. You know how rumors are. They always exaggerate the actual story. I don't attack people because I feel like it. I get taunted and the victim gets the good side of the director and I get the bad one."

"Hmm. I would like to trust you but I cannot be sure if what you actually tell is true. I'm sorry but you'll have to gain my trust if you want my help."

"And you Shiro? Would you be kind enough to help me."

"Well, I can't really decide right now. I'll have to go with what Sarah said. I don't know you enough to go blindfolded in one of your thing."

"Sure. Ok. I'll just wait." He said after getting up and walking away for doing whatever he was gonna do. Shiro and Sarah looked at each other with the 'that was awkward' look but just shrug it off. After a few seconds of silence they decide to spark up a conversation.

"So...anything hmm special you would like to share?" Shiro ask Sarah.

"I do have my older brother who should be coming home soon, but I'm not sure of the exact date. I guess he wants to keep it as a secret."

"You have a brother?"

"Y-you forgot? The umbreon? Luke, my brother. He's an umbreon. You don't remember?"

"Now I remember! He was on the family picture in your room. Wasn't he like grumpy and all on the picture? Yeah I do remember him."

"At least you did forget. But yes, he was the grumpy umbreon on the family picture. I guess you have the important."

"Sorry bout that, eh. Sorry bout that, eh. I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

"It's alright. You didn't know. You're still as lovable as before." She bumped his nose with her right paw.

"Hmmm...I guess I am."

"We should get to class. We got gym and it's battle training today. Isn't awesome?" She forced Shiro out of his seat and onto the floor, walking in the direction of the gym. They arrived at the same time as most of the other students of their class. All of them were gathered outside for the special class. As an exemplary school, they decide to have battle training each week except if exceptional reasons. The students gave a warm welcome to it as most of them were able to let energy out on fellow classmates.

" **You're gonna be okay right?"**

" _I did some battling when I was younger but not much these day."_

" **Well if you're gonna get rekt by the other guy. I'll be the first one to clap for you."**

" _Gee, your wisdom is without limit. I feel so much more confident with you now."_

" **Awww. You're just the best. No wonder I decide to hijack your head and not another one."**

" _You sure have a weird vocabulary."_

" **I only choose the best for you. Now let's close your mouth and get your mind on the battling. I think you're need it."**

The duo sat with all of the group, Sarah, oddly enough, very close to him. The teacher was pacing back and forth, looking from time to time his watch. After 3 minutes of waiting it was time for the class to start.

"Aright you weak excuse for a pokemon. Today as you already know, we have battle training. Like usually I be naming you in pair of 2 and a number that correspond to the on the ground. I'll be walking around and grading you. Like always, don't attack someone who's already down and bla bla bla. You know the drill. Alright so **(enter random name I don't want to create just for one time)** to finish JOSH and Oliver in number 6. Now everyone get in your team. The other person can look for now you'll have a turn later."

"I-I'm up against Oliver? Really?"

"I'm sure you're gonna do alright. I'm gonna be 100% on your side." Sarah said to cheer up Shiro.

"Thanks."

"No problemo."

"JOSH!" The teacher said out loud. "Get on the field already. We don't have all day."

The two eevees approach the ring. Shiro got on his side and Sarah staked outside at a safe distance of the fight. Oliver was already on the other side, waiting patiently for the boy to get ready. There were only 4 people around the ring. So much for an audience.

"Alright. So you know the rules. I don't want to see punch in the ball. You know what I mean guys. And if someone see some blood you stop anything and go get me. Okay start in 3...2...1...Go!"

Both guys ran at each other' of them were fast for sure and Sarah could see it. Shiro had an advantage, or disadvantage depends on how you see it, over Oliver. He was smaller then him. Which meant his opponent would have to attack from angles where he would be more unstable. But like any sword, it has 2 cutting edges. His height meant that he could hit the higher part of his body without jumping and exposing a lot of weak points.

Oliver stricken first punching directly for Shiro's head. Shiro side stepped to the side barely evading the strike. Without wanting it his right back leg blocked Oliver's steps and he tripped on the ground. Shiro looked in awe at the pokemon on the ground in front of him. Sarah just seemed to think it was all planed and just made a thumbs up to him. Oliver stand up and dust himself, he wasn't expecting him to be able to do that.

Both of them got back into position without saying a word ready to attack again. Just like that they both ran toward each others. Shiro used a quick attack to slam his head in the lucario's stomach. Seconds later the eevee was forced on the ground as Oliver punch him with his elbow on the back.

"Fuck it hurts a lot lot." Shiro sweared under his breath.

"Says he one who jumped head first in my stomach." Oliver said sarcastically as he rubbed his stomach.

"You could've been a tad bit more gentle. It wouldn't have hurt"

"Shiro? Are you okay?" Sarah said as she ran over to him, looking at every inch of his body to see a sign of a wound.

"I'm alright Sarah. Don't worry. He just hit me a bit harder than I expected." Just as he was about to get up his back said otherwise. "Ahh shit! I think I got it harder than I thought. Might want to see the nurse after all. Haha."

"What did I tell you, Shiro dear. I'll go get the teacher so he can get you there." She ran over the teacher quickly, almost pulling him toward the two injured.

"Not again. I swear you kids always end up getting hurt somehow." said annoyed. "Let's go to the infirmary."

So they walked toward the school's infirmary, not close nor too far it had a prime placement on the massive block the building was using. The class was on pause for the time being or as other might say. Free time for the rest of the period. Our trio was walking at a very slow pace to let the time for Shiro to allow him to stay on par with the teacher and Oliver. After a short time of silence the group stumbled into the infirmary. There was no one on the chair in front of the table and no sound coming from the other room.

"Excuse me. Miss nurse? Are you here?" said to no one. Looking around the blue coloured room there was no sign of live in this part of the school. Well apart for the tad bit too obvious sound coming from the other room. "Miss nurse? Are you here?" Suddenly, out of nowhere came, crashing sounds, a person's groan from pain and some quick foot step until the door finally opened.

"Ah yes yes… oh it's you . How lovely of you to come see me on that sunny day." A Chasey said, moving her small arms on her outfit. "I'm was just running through the medical supply. I, obviously, was sleeping once again in the back room."

"Yes of course. Now I got these two young fellows that had a tad bit too much fun during the battle training. Would you be kind enough to see if they are all good to go?"

"Well, it's my job after all. So which one should I take first?"

"Take this eevee here first. He's the one to have take the hurt in the duo."

"Come with me." She motioned the eevee to follow her to an examination table. Without so much difficulties he manage to sit correctly on it. "Ok now open your mouth." Shiro did as asked and open his mouth. The nurse brought a flashlight and look at it for a few seconds. "Alright, nothing here. Now i'll look at your eyes. Just look straight in front." She shined the light in both of his eye quickly. "Hmmmm… what is the problem with you?"

"My back hurt a bit." Shiro said.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Well...you never asked me."

"Oh my arceus. Why do kids these day need to be said everything? Can't your little brain work it's hamster to talk by yourself?"

"Sorry…" He said dropping his head on his chest.

"Don't be sorry silly. Now let me see your back."

 _5 minutes later_

"There you go. You're good to go. Now get out of here and make sure not to come back. I'll see the other one now."

"Yes ma'am!" With that he ran out of the infirmary and looking at the time, to the next class. Quickly taking his backpack he ran to classroom. Stopping in front of the door he knocked and waited for the teacher to unlock the door and let him in.

"Ahh...Well hello mister. Come in come in." He let the young eevee pass on walk up to his place next to Sarah. "So as I was saying, to obtain the distance of the wagon you need to the earth's gravitational pull on it."

Shiro sat and quickly get his notebook out of his backpack. He looked to the side to see Sarah looking at him like he was the only thing in the world currently.

"Hmmm… Sarah?" He said waving his paw in front of her.

"Oh yes yes. What did you said?" She quickly responded.

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"I-I was looking at you." She argued but her redden cheeks showed otherwise. Though Shiro was too dense to see through this.

"Well if you say so."

Shiro took a quick glance at Sarah, only to see her face now fixated on the clock. It was like the movements of it hypnotize her. Shiro knew it was only 6 minutes before the end of today but it was a first time he saw her like that.

" **Aren't you two cute next to each other's. Can't wait to see the family picture."**

" _You never stop don't you. I don't see why you keep saying these things. It's not like we are gonna end up together or something."_

" **Awww come on. Don't tell me you don't see it too. It's so obvious."**

" _See what? You say that like I should know all that."_

" **Y-you really don't see it?"**

" _See what? Just tell me."_

" **I'll have to redo your education, bro. You are denser than a black hole at that point."**

" _You've totally lost me right now."_

" **...just forget that for now, chap. It's… it's time to go home."**

" _Pfff. We can never have a proper conversation nowadays."_ He saw just in time Sarah taking a spring or "La poudre d'escampette" as they use to say where he come from. He reacted quickly and sprinted after her but in all the commotion of the end of classes he lost her. Managing to pass through the sea of pokemon that was here, he ran outside spotting Sarah just getting out of the school. Finally she stop on the side of the road and he could walk up to her.

"Why are you running like that Sarah?" He ask her while sitting next to her.

"My brother is coming back from his school for a bit. He said he would come pick me up."

Just as she said that a muscle car from the old times parked in front of them, the engine sounds masking some of the surroundings conversation. "Sup' sis? Been a while." A umbreon said, acting cool and all. It was sure weird to see.

 **So that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked. Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts of the story or this chapter in general. Feedbacks are always good.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Super**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you all are doing good. I'm doing alright myself. I'm sorry for the long inactive time but I posted a new chapter. Yay!

" **Well it seems today's special."** Jirachi said somewhat unimpressed by what was sitting in front of him.

" _If you're talking about the guy in front of us.. it is quite a special day."_ Shiro responded in his head.

" **You tell me. He looks like he straight from the 90's and Arceus knows how much I hate this."**

" **I can tell you he was a very interesting person to be with in theses days."** A voice said, just like Jirachi's, in Shiro's head. **"At least these days are over now. Trust me it's better like that."**

" **Hey! Stop talking of me like that. I was cool back then."**

" **Suuuuuure. Cause acting like you did was so cool and you didn't disrespect everyone."**

" **And you're the one talking? If you didn't burned my jacket I would still be."**

" **For the record. It was Groudon who did it. You just had to pour cold water on him when he took his shower."**

" **Pfffff… it was just a harmless prank."**

" **Harmless? Harmless!? You almost transformed him into a stone!"**

" **He wanted to be cooler. I just gave him a little help with that."**

" **Articuno sure is."**

All that time the poor eevee was helplessly trying to ignore what was happening in his head, making a very convincing poker face. During the time he was wondering which conversation to listen to, Sarah was having a good time meeting her big brother again.

"Big bro! How actually came! It's been so long!" Sarah yelled jumping at her brother pretty much twice the height of her body. Barely having time to close the door of his car before she jump in his arms, making him sit down from the impact.

"Hey, lil'sis. It's been a while yes. Hope you didn't miss me too much. Thought I think it's the opposite."

"Of course I miss you. You were gone so quick, I didn't had time to say goodbye. And then I was sad and I hate all the ice cream."

"Wait. You ate all the ice cream? I didn't know you were into that. Now that you say it… you do feel a bit more heavy than last time I pick you up."

"Hey! I'm not fat!" She said to him, getting out of his grasp and walking to Shiro. Sarah took him by his collar and shook him vigorously. "Tell him I'm not fat Shiro."

The poor eevee was literally shaken by the situation at hand. Being lunatic for a moment he lost track of their conversation, being abruptly awoken in the real world.

"Qui? Que? Quoi? Je l'ai pas fais. Wasn't me I swear." Was all Shiro could say as his brain tries to find something to really respond. Even though he didn't heard what was the question.

"Are you listen to me? Do you think I am fat?"

"You fat? Of course not! Even though I don't know how much you weigh so I can't have a fair judgment on it."

"Who is this cute eevee Sarah? Your boyfriend perhaps?" Luke said, taunting his sister with his shoulder.

"Hmmm… he's like my friend. Yeah, he's my friend. Pffff, I'm not interested in boyfriends you should know it Luke." Sarah responded obviously taken by surprise by the question her brother asked.

"Oh me? I'm just a new student who happens to be in the same class as Sarah and sitting next to her."

"Is that so? Well nice to meet ya. I'm Luke and you are?" He said raising his right paw towards Shiro.

"I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you."

"I wouldn't want to break the fun but what you say we get going?" Luke asked both eevees. Without hesitation Sarah jumped in the car and waited for her brother to get in. Shiro was about to get going, Since all this wasn't probably something he was part of. Luke had other plans for him as he grabbed hiShiro by the collar and pretty much shoved him in the car before he could get away. "Nana, you come with us Shiro."

Shiro didn't have time to get his seatbelt on that the car was already rolling in the streets. Luke must've been crazy to drive at 70 km/h in the city like it was nothing. It was probably a miracle or someone was making sure of it but they didn't hit anything, either walking around or any pole that was on the sides. If it wasn't for the seatbelts he would most likely be now pressed eevee with how much the car is moving around like the thing is alive.

At last the car stopped and Shiro could finally take time to consider never getting in that thing again. The small group got out of the car and onto the path that lead to the front door. The umbreon opened the door without saying a word, silently stepping inside the house. Sarah came in next like she always did with a loud. "Mom. Dad. I'm back."

"How are you sweetheart?" Her mom said, still out of sight of the 3 of us. "I'll be here soon."

Luke signaled Sarah to stay where she was as he sneaked into the kitchen until he was out of our field of view. As sudden as a legendary popping in front of you we heard Sarah's mom yell to a ears breaking point. In a fraction of second Luke was running toward us, his mom right behind him. As he was about to escape out of the house by the front door, two vines grabbed him and lifted his paws off the ground essentially making him run in the rain which looked quite funny.

When he realized he wasn't moving anymore his face showed he knew what was waiting for him. His mom was definitely not going to let him go that easily.

"You dare come in the house without saying hi, without coming to last year Christmas party and you scare me like that. You think because you are old enough to go out of the house the rules here don't apply? Well you are very wrong young umbreon." The leafeon said to her son.

Sarah walked into the common area, I quickly followed her with a newfound interest. On the large couch was Luke, in his mom's lap. On his left Sarah was rather happy to see her brother in that situation. I'm pretty sure she would've take picture if she could. Her mom proceeded to correct her son, not that she actually did hurt him but enough for him to be apologizing in mere seconds. Surely he didn't want to be in this situation any longer than needed.

Shiro was gonna call his mom to tell him that he'll be coming home late since he's at Sarah house but a little something told him to wait for the scene in front of him to finish before calling his mom.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. Hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter soon. Until next time, bye!

-Super


End file.
